


Did you know

by ohmythief



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Feelings Realization, House Party, Never Have I Ever, Pining, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:54:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25587037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmythief/pseuds/ohmythief
Summary: This is kinda a parallel with Unspoken Loyalty, but nothing too big. You dont need to read that one at all.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan, Rurina | Nessa/Sonia
Comments: 11
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is kinda a parallel with Unspoken Loyalty, but nothing too big. You dont need to read that one at all.

Sonia was too busy trying to make her own grandma feel proud of her. She owed it to her, ever since she was born. It has always been the two of them, and nothing else did they need. It was enough, Sonia loved her grandma and admired her work enough to chase after her. On her own way… whichever was it, really.

She remembered once, her grandma pestering about how time was so thin and weak and that she should hurry up and make a life for herself already. And this stuck to her, because she’s right (it did sting a little… it still does).

The ginger sighed heavily remembering the year she lost during her gym challenge, only to give up and she even remembered the exact moment she broke the news to Lee. He seemed surprisingly unbothered, even when his dream was to have his friends be the strongest trainers in galar (the guy cried himself to sleep that last time they shared a tent together. Raihan and Sonia snuggled closer together and called it a night).

_ Lee though. _

She felt embarrassed suddenly while drying her hair and avoiding her reflection on the mirror before her. 

Sonia also took for granted Lee’s friendship. Because they are best friends, but for a little while back then she thought they were something more. Yes, Sonia developed a crush to the big man with only one brain cell. But nothing happened, even though little Sonia somehow convinced herself that they were each other’s endgame.

She laughed while looking through her wardrobe. 

It wasn’t so far off. Sonia loved Lee with all heart, and she wanted to have him near forever. Even if the man infuriated her to the end, Leon always managed to make her chest swollen with happiness. 

The ginger began applying a small share of makeup while a message from the devil himself popped on her phone screen.

  
  


_ Champion Himbo: _

waiting for u downstairs, we let ourselves in hope u dont mind

also rai got comfy and is already registering ur fridge

hurrry

  
  


“Oh for fuck’s sake” Sonia started pushing her makeup inside the first drawer and rushed to the other side of her room. Nearly tripping with the mess of shoes on the floor, she cursed loudly- 

  
  


Her phone beeping with a new message from  _ Champion Himbo: _

luv u okay?

  
  


-finding the correct pair and slipping her feet in, she made her way downstairs.

The echo of her footsteps alerted the two men and Raihan shrieked at the sight of Sonia running towards him, her hands looking for the glass on his hands that most certainly had her expensive booze. The big bastard.

Raihan took advantage of his height and leveled the glass high enough, a smug grin plastered on his face that was quickly erased by Sonia stepping on his sneakers. He bent down and groaned in pain, Sonia cheering while grabbing the glass from Raihan. 

She looked at the taller man sobbing about his expensive shoes while poking her tongue out, a cough now joining them from the third person left out of the commotion.

“Lee-“ Raihan began, “Did you see the madness? I only had a little-“

“Oh no, don’t pull that card” Sonia threatened to step on his shoes again, Raihan moving away behind Leon before she could continue arguing.

The dragon tamer did little to hide behind the champion, his smug aura still taunting Sonia while she sneered at him. And for the first time in forever, Leon was the wiser one. He rolled his eyes and tried to be irritated but his big and toothed smile betrayed him “Are you two done? We are pass the time already”

  
  
  
  


While leaving on a taxi, Raihan and Sonia already making fun of a serious Leon hitting a milestone and the poor champ between them struggling to be mad at them, Sonia noticed.

It was the way Raihan’s form hovered over Leon with fewer distance than ever, and how the later’s hand tried to stay away from the other’s thigh. She just knew, and she smiled unbeknownst to them. 

This made her feel giggly, but also a small amount of sadness. For herself, and the time she has wasted. For her friends finding their way individually and together, but for this she felt proud more than anything.  _ Inside her skull, grandma’s words rattled. _

But she snapped out of it between Gordie’s crushing hug and Milo’s overwhelmingly soft one. She hugged the farmer and began chatting about his day while her arm looped around his. Behind them, Raihan and Gordie kept going on that obnoxious handshake they invented for themselves. 

She snuck a glance towards her best friend and found his pleading eyes. Muffling her laughter and pointing Milo towards the former champ’s direction, the later shrugged and waved at the purple haired man to follow them. Leon didn’t hesitate.

With the first step inside, the music began creeping up her bones. She shivered with the AC in full power, their current spot right beneath one of the vents. Milo noticed and mouthed a big apology, dragging them deeper inside and meeting with a couple of faces.

Piers halfheartedly waved at them, but Leon’s boisterous aura immediately drove him away. Even more when Raihan and Gordie joined the group,  _ finally. _

“I have an idea-“ 

“If the idea is yours, then I  _ dun wanna hear it” _ Raihan guffawed while Gordie tried to hit his ribs and missed each time. 

Milo smiled sheepishly, “Guys-“

Gordie interrupted, squatting and avoiding being smacked by Raihan’s long arms “It’s too early for you to be an asshole, and I’m way too sober”

Sonia sighed, looking at a really uncomfortable looking Bea. The smaller girl was probably regretting every choice that led her here “Seriously, guys?” 

The sound of the bell miraculously met their ears with the music currently being lower, and Sonia expected Piers to get it since the man was a few steps by the door. But the insufferable man just shrugged and  _ walked away.  _

The ginger looked at the host now, currently being held down by a nervous looking Milo while both faced Raihan struggling between Leon’s arms. She would have joked about the dragon tamer’s furiously blushing face but the second ring of the bell made her move towards the door.

Grabbing the knob, she glared at Piers now visible from the open kitchen, currently chugging down beer and seemingly uninterested at everything unfolding. 

“Hey” Nessa greeted her from the other end, a small smile on her face. 

Sonia looked at her from head to toe before taking her hands on her own and sharing her thoughts, “You look amazing” 

The water trainer giggled, her thumb tracing circles on Sonia’s skin and leaving a tingling sensation with every stroke “Thank you.

You do, too”

They shared a quick hug before closing the door behind. Sonia began twirling the end of her ponytail while meeting Piers’ amused expression. She arched an eyebrow and expected him to share.

And share he did, walking towards them with enough beers for everyone “Sorry to interrupt, but can you send this here to the apes in the corner? I don’t want any closer, and I’m pretty sure-“ he pointed at Bea “That she doesn’t either”

Nessa regarded the suffering Bea with pity, “Yea, we should probably hurry and separate them”

Sonia nodded and let her fingers tangle between Nessa’s while being dragged towards the bigger crowd.

Milo was the first one to notice them, giving Nessa a quick hug and exchanging salutes. Then, Bea joined them and she visibly relaxed by being farther from the last three. 

It then became only two loud man, since Leon gave up at trying to make sense of whatever they were arguing about “Nessa!” his golden eyes shone brightly and he pulled the model into a tight embrace, easily lifting her off her feet.

Nessa giggled while being twirled around mid air “Hello Leon, mind filling me-“

_ “Us”  _ Piers added right behind Sonia and making her jump on the spot.

“Fill  _ us  _ in” Nessa fixed, her feet touching the ground and now free from the bear hug “About whatever those two idiots with one brain cell are talking about”

Bea wondered aloud “You mean they only have one brain cell each?”

“Oh no,” the dark gym leader answered “I’m pretty sure they share one brain cell”

Sonia snorted and everyone joined in the laughter but their mirth was interrupted by the two men in question.

“Guys, we’re going to play Never Have I Ever” Raihan hung his arm on Leon’s shoulder with a shit eating grin nearly splitting his face. 

Piers once again answered as the voice of reason, “Absolutely not” and everyone else agreed.

Except the two loudest men in the room, Gordie adding his insight immediately “Scared, punk boy?” he wiggled his eyebrows while tilting his dark shades down his nose. Piers only grimaced and thought best not to rile him up.

  
  
  
  
  


And for some reason, they gave in.

“Never have I ever…” Milo fidgeted with his fingers already hating the game. He sighed and gave the first choice of words he could come up with “Never have I ever had a shiny encounter” 

“Wha- That’s bullshit, you have a shiny Wooloo” Gordie sipped from his beer with everyone else except Sonia and Leon.

“It’s different. It was by breeding, not a wild encounter” Milo added and Raihan pulled away his can muttering an apology and a  _ same. _

Sonia stopped her war of thumbs with Nessa and arched an eyebrow “You found a shiny too?

Why is this a surprise to me?”

She grinned and shook her head “Sadly, it was a really small skwovet that ran away with a few of my wiki berries”

The ginger tugged at the other’s hand at struggled to mute her laughter “I’m so sorry- Oh my, I’m sorry. I know those are your favorites”

Nessa harmlessly punched her arm before letting her weight comfortably lean on Sonia once again.

“Never have I ever endorsed the trainer that destroyed my career” Piers held the beer for Leon before even finishing.

The man sighed and took a long sip, Raihan rubbing circles on his shoulder and glaring at Piers “Kay, that was too low. Too soon”

Leon let the can on the floor and laughed, before focusing on Piers “Good one. I see we are letting out the ammo”

Piers shrugged with a smile “Might as well get wasted” 

Everyone’s eyes fell on Gordie. Suddenly, the air was too tense. He rubbed his chin and spit out “Never have I ever had sex in a tent”

There was a collective groan while Leon and Raihan sipped from their beers and a  _ Seriously, mate? _ coming from Piers. But when Milo did as well, everyone’s eyes went wide. Nobody addressed it though, even if Gordie  _ really wanted to know _ .

“Never have I ever participated in the championship  _ completely wasted” _ In Raihan’s turn, only Gordie drank. Nobody was surprised, but they snickered when Gordie made them promise not to tell his mom. 

“Mate, I’m pretty sure Melanie already knows” Piers only ignored Gordie’s glare and chugged down his beer. Again, nobody was surprised.

“I guess it’s my turn now,” Nessa shuffled from her seat on the floor and hummed in thought for a few seconds. Her thumb stopped stroking Sonia’s hand while she said “Never have I ever had a crush on Leon”

The ginger flinched and spotted a flustering Leon at the far end of the circle. Around him, Raihan made an ovation before chugging down the rest of his beer. 

Milo took a sip sheepishly and Gordie saw him while also taking his own share. At the end, only Nessa and Piers didn’t take any. 

For some reason everyone stared at Sonia while she sipped from her own drink. This only made her feel self conscious and ashamed, even with the silence following after while the two childhood friends looked at each other with completely different expressions. 

“Wha- you had a crush on me?” Leon asked Sonia, completely flabbergasted. 

She felt like crawling inside a hole and die. Why couldn’t she lie in the first place? This was so awkward “W-Why ask me? Milo drank too! And even Gordie-“

“Excuse me,” Gordie interrupted and wiggled his eyebrows “Champ here is very handsome,

how could you not?”

Raihan snapped Gordie’s grabby hands out of Leon’s biceps without any threat, the dragon tamer snickering instead.

“Well you know,” Piers added while pointing at himself and then at Nessa “Ace and lesbian rights I guess”

The water gym leader snorted while accepting Piers’ high-five. 

Leon still looked at Sonia while the later avoided his golden gaze. Still, the game moved on and they enjoyed a few more rounds of awkward pointing at one another.

  
  
  
  
  


“Aight, so about room distribution” Gordie slurred his words, his arm draped around Milo. The farmer was working hard not to fall off with the dead weight of the drunk host “You three were supposed to share room with Bea but she was smart enough to leave early”

“I second that” Piers muttered low enough for only Nessa and Sonia to hear.

“But whatever, things will stay same”

“Aww,” Nessa pouted, her head resting on Sonia’s while the ginger traced lines on her extended arms “I want Leon with us, he asked me to braid his hair”

Gordie let out a loud, single  _ hah _ before snarling “Absolutely not, I won't be the replacement for Raihan’s hugging teddy again”

The dark gym leader groaned while joining the two girls, “TMI Gordie, TMI”

“Fine, but at least spare Milo” Sonia rolled her eyes, her words falling on deaf ears since the two men already started walking away “Or just close the door, ass”

Nessa giggled and stood up right after kissing the ginger’s temple. She closed the door and watched Piers’ long form stretching on one of the mattresses “Can I braid your hair instead?”

He frowned, but after a couple of really heavy and long seconds said “Why not” and pressed his face against the closest pillow.

The water gym leader cheered cutely before offering her hand to Sonia. She only stared at the hand with confusion written all over her face “Help me? I don’t think I can alone”

Sonia grabbed her hand and never letting go, they made their way around the sprawled Piers. They sat on each side, their hands now unwillingly free. 

Nessa started freeing the wild white and black hair from the loose ponytail. It took a while though, but Piers kept completely still and quiet throughout the whole time it took. When it was done, Sonia wondered if he was a really heavy sleeper and they already lost him.

Either way, they began working with twin braids. Of course, Nessa was a lot faster and neat on her side “Not fair, you are too good” her words were being dragged by too much booze or simply her refusal to fall asleep yet.

“What do you mean?” she laughed softly, her fingers pausing for a short while. 

“I dunno, at everything. Good at everything you do, pretty, so so smart and perfect” Sonia kept redoing her braid, growing frustrated and more tired by each attempt. She might as well give up before they have to cut Piers’ hair to save it. By the small shiver of his body, Sonia knew he didn’t like that idea either.

Her fingers dropped his hair and she decided to admire Nessa’s work instead. Except that she has stopped moving. She was staring at Sonia like the ginger grew a second head in the last few seconds. Her skin was also bothered by a darker shade.

“Um, what?” tilting her head, Nessa snapped out of it and undid her side of the braid. 

She avoided Sonia’s eyes while answering “It’s nothing. Maybe you should get some rest too”

Her fingers begin taking all of Piers’ hair at once as she began making a single braid from the very roots. Piers let out a delighted sigh, his shoulders relaxing entirely. 

“Hey Nessa” she whispered, and suddenly everything was tense again. Nessa’s fingers froze in place and even the slumbering gym leader seemed to flinch. 

Without looking at her, she acknowledged Sonia “Yea?”

“When you finish there, can you play with my hair too? I like it when you do that-“ she yawned mid sentence, Nessa following right behind “-it helps me fall asleep too”

The water gym leader finally looked at her, her blue eyes misty from the loose yawn. She wore a warm smile that ignited something in Sonia. Nessa nodded once before picking where she left, and her skillful hands worked faster to pull a beautiful long braid that fit Piers’ constant change between black and white strands. 

Right after, Sonia patted the spot beside her and Nessa complied. They lied together, the later’s arm supporting the ginger’s head while her cascading and ruly hair fell between them. 

Nessa began stroking her hair and it only took a few seconds for Sonia to start drifting away. The only line of consciousness was the feeling of Nessa’s fingers. She draped her mind at the way she carefully got rid of any knots, played with her curls and lingered on the nape of her neck waking goosebumps everywhere they went. 

The ginger snug closer to her friend, their legs now tangled together. In her nearly absent state, Sonia grabbed Nessa’s hand and locked it right beneath her chest. She sighed while the other girl buried her face against her shoulder blades and she muttered something she wouldn’t recall next morning.

She wouldn’t also remember Nessa’s strangled sounds and Piers leaving the comfort of his face dangerously shoved into a pillow to roll his eyes and complain “Why do I always get the pining idiots?”

“Oh, shut up”

The door slowly opened and both waited for whoever  _ or whatever  _ was creeping from the other side at nearly four in the morning.

Milo’s sheepish smile greeted them “Hey, sorry guys. Can I sleep here instead?”

“Well,” Piers said “At least here is better than there”

Nessa nodded. 


	2. Chapter 2

Something was inherently wrong by the way she kept punching that boxing bag, like it insulted her and everything she held dear. Or like it had Rose’s face taped on it, which it actually had some time ago so maybe this was a normal occurrence. Maybe she had a really bad day and needed to let some steam off, and that’s fine. That’s completely fine. Even when Raihan watched her with a grimace and bit his nails, seemingly ready to get in between anytime but actually loved his life so no, thank you very much.

That’s fair.

She kicked and punched the boxing bag once, twice, a fourth time and a tenth time. She nearly got to count twenty, her arm planning to hit it like a bullet when something resembling a thunder traveled across her whole forearm and she shouted in pain, a guttural sound that hit the walls. She fell on her knees and flinched at the way her legs started shivering. Maybe she was taking it too far this time.

Clutching her arm and trying to recover her breathing and it _ hurt so much  _ because her ribcage was moving too fast and suddenly she was gasping for breath, her throat was burning and out of nowhere something cold was pressed on that spot of pain that made her head throb.

“Mate, excuse me but what the fuck?!” she heard his voice slowly reaching her ears from somewhere far away, the sound getting closer and more clear with each second “You could have strained a muscle,  _ if _ you haven’t already. Dammit Nessa, you have to be careful”

She let a shattered sigh before whispering “I’m sorry”

“Wha-”

She turned to him and hugged him close, feeling the cold compress on her back where Raihan’s hand awkwardly stood. He tried to return the hug but his confusion took the best of him and his brain only reacted in patting her head. Obviously that wasn’t working, but it made her giggle. 

Letting go of the tight grasp on his clothes, she relaxed her hands and dropped them on her lap. Raihan fixed a wild strand of hair that went loose from her tight bun “You look like a mess”

“Gee, thanks. That helps” she punched him and regretted it, her arm sore and leaving her hissing in pain.

“Always my pleasure, dolly”

Instead of physically hurting him, she glared fiercely. 

Raihan shrugged and returned the compress to her forearm sending a shiver around her body, “What’s got you so riled up, though?”

“…”

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“…I do, but I don’t know if you want to hear it”

“…”

“…”

“…I see” leaving the compress with her, he turned around, sat cross legged and took a deep breath “Go on”

Nessa stared at his broad back while chewing on her lower lip. She could feel it already building up inside her. Blue eyes fluttering close, she also turned around and rested her entire weight with her back against Raihan’s “I don’t know what to do”

He hummed in acknowledgement and she could feel the vibration on her sweaty skin. Raihan must love her very much to let her damp his hoodie and she smiled with the thought. But it was soon erased.

“She said I love you”

“Oh?” she couldn’t see him, but somehow she felt his eyes narrowing unconvinced.

“…While asleep”

“Ah”

“…”

“…”

“Don’t judge please. Piers already did it, harshly” he laughed but complied “He asked me where do I hide all my confidence when it comes to things that matter, and also that he won’t be attending any parties after all sexual tension got solved” 

“Fair enough”

“Yeah” they laughed together, to the point they were left wheezing and gasping for breath. If someone was recording this, they would have a fair share of reaction videos. And misleading articles, definitely. 

“How do you feel?”

She snorted, a heavy and loud sound that could have surprised any fan or reporter “Shoving a whole swiss roll in my mouth sounds about right, and strawberry lemonade maybe”

“With a cheri on top?” even if she couldn’t see him, she felt the roll of his eyes.

“With two cheries on top” she sighed louder than ever and let her sore legs stretch before her. She rested her head against Raihan and couldn’t care less about her bun slowly giving away. Even if she felt all gross, sweaty  _ and salty  _ as heck “I don’t think she cares”

“That doesn’t sound right to me”

“To  _ you”  _ she started with a certain sharp tone that made him know she was about to drop everything right then and there. And he had to listen, even if he couldn’t agree less to whatever ramble she went about. But first she started the retelling of that night, and how Sonia’s eyes watching her from head to toe and then returning to meet her hopeful gaze. Saying how she looked so beautiful when it was her hair that caught the light, those ridiculous curls that she couldn’t tame no matter how many times Sonia asked her to braid her hair. And so on…

She moved her hands frantically and knew for sure that Raihan was nodding from time to time because he was an idiot like that, he was the dork that nodded at someone when they were on the phone like they could see him. He listened through the whole story and even the retelling about the morning after, like he wasn’t there and didn’t see with his own eyes as the ginger drank her coffee while her matching fingernails traced lines on Nessa’s skin. He watched Sonia kissing the bridge of her nose before bidding them farewell, quizzical looks everywhere.

“I’m in love with her. I’m just a pining idiot”

“Hey…”

“I fell in love with her ever since we met. Fell in love with her again while decorating her hair with those heart shaped pins that reflected the moon while our shared tent waited for us because even after leaving the challenge, she obviously insisted on traveling, sleeping together and  _ so close _ right after painting our nails. Or all those times we met so deep into the night in Hulbury, catching a cold when we refused to leave while our feet hung from the edge and we drew ripples on the water. I was in love with her when she told me about this obnoxious crush on Leon, and I had to deal with it”

She laughed bitterly and it made Raihan turn around, nearly dropping her. She gathered herself and kept going.

“Even If I ever tell her that I love her, she wouldn’t care. Well… definitely not the way  _ I do.  _ Because we are girlfriends, right? Sure. In that distasteful way straights go for, for some stupid reason. But that’s not it. I’m madly in love with Sonia. For so long I have been, and it’s really destroying me”

“Ness-”

“Last time I was in a really foul mood, it was thanks to a few challengers giving me tough time. I was too proud and I lost three times in a row thanks to that, and I was so ashamed  _ and angry _ because I lost too many times. And Rose breathing down my neck, Oleana being the bitch she has always been. And then she called me, said something about missing me and when was I free again” she snorted “Like I wouldn’t rush to her like the big pining lesbian I am”

His hand fell on her shoulders spreading warmth and reassurance. She smiled at him and laid her own hand on his, but her eyes began to sting.

“When she saw me, she immediately noticed how upset I was. It took her only a second, Raihan. Then she ran to me and hugged me so tightly, all the words and nonsense I planned to vent just got swallowed and I could but hug her back. And I convinced myself then that she felt the same way, even the slightest chance. I foolishly believed that crap”

Wiping a stray tear away, Raihan gave her a lopsided smile.

“But yanno, nothing has happened. Ever. And that’s all there is to  _ us” _

“You don’t know that”

“Oh, I do. I’m used to being a lesbian, believe me. We have been friends for years, and she either doesn’t like women or simply is incapable or acknowledging anything. And I haven’t been subtle, at all. I try to grab her hand and she suddenly links our fingers together and probably thinks that’s just how friendship works between women! Or the first time I kissed her cheeks, her shoulders, her hands or nose. She has mimicked me ever since, and it probably means  _ nothing _ to her”

She didn’t know when she has started sobbing, but she couldn’t stop now.

“I love her, Raihan. I love her. In the most idiotic way. And I’m so angry at her while it’s not even her fault. Because she doesn’t know! She doesn’t have a single clue of what is going on, doesn’t get a single hint.  _ While everyone knows,  _ and they pity me. They do, I know that happens for sure”

“Does it, though?”

“Shut the fuck up, I’m really sad right now. Don’t you dare antagonize me, I’m so mad”

“So like…  _ Smad?” _

She tried not to let out a gross, wet laugh to burst out of her but it was impossible “What the heck, Raihan. I hate you so much”

“I know you do” her laughter quieted down as fast as it came and her shoulders started trembling. She bit her lower lip harsh, her eyes closed definitely trying to avoid for any tears more to fall from them “C’mere” he said while offering his spread arms to her and she didn’t have to look. She fell between them and started crying.

“I don’t want to fall in love ever again” she whispered between sobs “I want it the other way around, I don’t want to be the pining idiot. Ugh. Oblivious people are so blessed, I hate them so much”

He began stroking her hair, it being far from tied up now “You know, this band aid could have easily been taken care of if you asked her how she felt towards girls. That could have been your first step”

“Shut up, I’m venting and you are not helping at all. I want to complain, stop being sensible and shut up”

“Got it, dolly” she didn’t have strength to punch him that time. Instead, she wiped her nose on his hoodie. He only groaned but said nothing. He did take care of a very difficult knot on her hair, apologizing for the strong pull he  _ accidentally _ made.

“How did you do with Leon?”

He snickered before answering, “I didn’t do a thing. I was pushed around for whatever felt right at the moment and felt guilty about our lack of communication later. Turned out that according to him, we have always been dating”

“Gosh , you have no moral to judge me then. You didn’t move a single finger, you big bastard” 

“I did move a few fingers, though”

“You are the worst” she still joined him in the laughter that lasted a whole half minute. After that Nessa felt tired and completely worn out, but she could still cry. And she did. 

It was a quiet weeping, one that Raihan wouldn’t dare to interrupt. Even when his back was probably killing him from the hunched position he was stuck in, or that his annoying phone kept vibrating inside the front pocket of his hoodie. 

She decided to forget about the possibility that… Maybe Sonia already knew. But she preferred not to address it for the sake our their close friendship. Because yes, before anything they were best friends and nothing could ever change that. Not even Nessa’s feelings for her.

But Nessa didn’t have the strength to keep this charade. It will hurt, and there was the threat of them growing apart. But so be it, they had to push pass this. Nessa had to. She wanted to stop hurting whenever Sonia looked at her, or their hands brushed together. Or in sleepovers where she always falls asleep first, not before kissing Nessa’s eyelids and curling beside her. Or how her hand found hers beneath the sheets even unconsciously. She just has to stop imagining things.

“I’m gonna tell her” she suddenly sat straight with her eyebrows knit together and her swollen eyes burning with determination. It frightened Raihan though, because she was in no shape to be taking any decision “I swear I will. I’m gonna call her, after a really long and hot shower, and tell her to meet me in Captain’s Table”

“Um, what about somewhere more private? Maybe?”

“Right. I will appear in front of her lab” she stood up abruptly and Raihan followed suit.

Stretching his back, he seemed satisfied after a few joints cracked here and there “Why not her house?”

She rolled her eyes and brushed off any dust in vain, since it clung to her skin above her sweaty shell “Because she’s the biggest workaholic nerd I know, and she passes more time there than in her own house”

“Well,” he followed her out of the gym where many of her trainers rushed towards their places. Nessa didn’t address that, deciding to ignore it completely. Which was better than to have a few heads chopped off “I trust that after a long,  _ very needed _ , shower you will call me and then make your choice wisely”

She waved goodbye to her trainers and put on a coat before tying her hair in a high ponytail while leaving with the dragon tamer “Why would I call you? You are a terrible voice of wisdom”

“Let’s pretend that hurt me, which it did. A little” he took larger steps, a really easy task for him, leaving him right before Nessa who only stared up and him. Her stance was wide and showing defiance “Nessa, I really don’t want you to get hurt”

She couldn’t read his expression, his face dark and shadowed by the moon behind his head. She really hated it when he did that, taking advantage of his height and everything. But it didn’t matter, she wasn’t intimidated “Raihan, I will just take the band aid off. And want it or not, I will crash on your stupid castle to cry my eyes out and I expect you to wait for me with mountains of cakes, and swiss rolls”

He sighed in defeat, “Aight, dolly”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear, I PINKY swear next one will be the last chapter!! This story keeps getting longer but technically, chapter two is the one I didn’t actually plan for. I had to though, giving Nessa the spotlight for a short time because... well, you will see.

The first thing she felt was her aching back, which was a normal occurrence given the position she fell asleep in. Slumped over the table and right on her research.

She groaned as a few joints cracked with a needed stretch and the lab coat that hung on her shoulders fell to the ground. Wiping away the sand in her eyes and disregarding her drool stained papers (which wasn’t too much this time, therefore this nap was a success), Sonia distinguished the smell of coffee. 

Sonia shrugged and left her chair ready to find yamper napping and Hop at the other end of her lab but when she turned around, the pokemon researcher spotted a larger mane of purple hair that was definitely not her assistant. Also, her pokemon was definitely chewing on something.

“Lee?” she choked, her mouth dry and her voice cracked. Waving a hand through her tangled hair, she found a tight knot that made her wince and managed to startle him. Yamper recognized his trainer and began trotting towards her.

Leon watched her shake away any remnants of drowsiness and smiled, “Hey there”

“What are you doing here? Where’s Hop?” she reached down and tried to scold her pokemon about chewing on plastic but didn’t have the energy yet. Yamper licked the side on her face and she found the stink of obnoxious poke biscuits. With a resigned sigh, the corgi probably deduced that he has won an argument by now.  _ Have this one, little rascal. _

“Well,” he returned to face before him and scoffed “It’s really late and he should be home by now, you have been asleep for a while now”

The ginger made her way beside him while rubbing her burning eyelids, the corgi right on her heels  _ “Should _ be home? You don’t know?” 

He didn’t answer, there was only the sound of glass clicking and yamper’s excited bark. Leon grabbed something and dropped it next to the pokemon, who immediately took a bite out of it.

Sonia snickered at his lack of explanation, “Let me guess. You were supposed to pick him up, but got lost” 

He laughed mockingly and rolled his eyes. Sonia finally opened her eyes and gasped very loudly, nearly making him drop glass on his foot. 

“Leon, are you seriously using my lab instruments to make coffee?!”

The ex champ flinched at the rise of her voice and began scratching the back of his neck with his free hand. His other hand reached out to Sonia, offering steaming coffee inside a beaker.

She sighed in defeat and walked towards her personal desktop, retrieving a pair of mugs before returning to Leon’s side currently sitting on a stool. 

The researcher distributed it equally on both mugs and left one for her friend to take but he refused, “I don’t like coffee”

She sat down and lifted an eyebrow at him. “Then why did you make it?” She wondered before taking a sip.

His face grew confused, eyebrows knit together “Because you  _ do _ like coffee, Sonia”

She spit her share and began coughing painfully. Her eyes gathered tears while her throat hurt from almost choking with hot coffee. Leon jolted out of his seat and helped her with rubbing on her back, while yamper helpfully barked at the unseen threat.

Carefully pushing away his hand, she suited herself on the stool and stared at him now free from her sudden fit. Leon also returned to his seat, the man looking out of place and awkward as he shifted on the stool. His first idea was to grab the nervous corgi and pamper him with belly rubs.

“Leon, that’s-”

“I learned that-”

Both stopped at the clash on their voices. Their shoulders grew tense and somehow it became unexplainably awkward for both. Yamper didn’t like that the ex champ has stopped petting him, growling and yapping to catch their attention. Leon looked apologetic at the corgi before resuming the belly rubs.

“Lee, you first”

He peeked at her and Sonia only nodded, now carefully drinking from her mug while she waited. Leon only took a few seconds to smiled awkwardly before speaking, “I’m very oblivious to many things-“

“Well, that’s not exactly your fault-“

“I know,” he interrupted her without missing a beat. The ginger closed her mouth and listened carefully, “It still earns me many problems, and I have learned to live with that. But it’s not easy when I end up hurting the people I love”

_ Wait, is this… _

“Sonia, you know I love you. You are my best friend, and I’m sorry-“

“Oh no,” she stood up “Oh no, no no. Lee, that’s not- Oh no, is this about the Never Have I Ever?”

“I- Yes… Is it?” somehow the pokemon perceived the weird atmosphere and decided to not be part of it. He hopped out of Leon’s arms and trotted elsewhere.

Sonia left her mug on the table and covered her face with both hands. She stood up quietly while Leon mirrored her, his hands instead gingerly reaching for her. 

“Sonia?” he touched her shoulder and felt her body trembling from head to toe.

He was probably afraid that he made matters worse, or made her cry. Instead, Sonia’s arms coiled around her stomach before she bent forward and started cackling in laughter. 

This of course, left him more confused than he has ever been. He could only watch as his best friend snorted and laughed loudly, and wondered if he broke her. As Hop or Raihan would say, Leon wasn’t the best bud when it came to a heart to heart conversation. 

But he always tried, and everyone around appreciated his efforts and built patience around him. So he only waited patiently for Sonia to laugh away whatever was going on, and even start wheezing before recovering her breath. He looked at yamper and he only tilted his head before plopping on the floor. His tail started wagging and the ex champ deduced that maybe that's all the input he could get from him.

So he decided to look at his friend again and in the final turn, always full of surprises as his concern grew, Sonia sighed and rushed to tackle the muscular man to the floor. It would have been a lot of effort to put Leon down, but given the distraction (aka confusion), it wasn’t a tough task at the moment. 

Leon’s head hit the ground with a soft thud and he groaned while Sonia sat beside him. The curious pokemon began licking his wounds valiantly.

“Lee, I love you” his eyes stared at her completely alarmed and she punched his arm harmlessly “Not like that, dumb head. That silly crush was when we were  _ kids, _ you have nothing to worry about”

“I don’t?” he sat down cross legged while rubbing the sore spot on his head that hit the floor, yamper fitting nicely on his lap. Sonia’s arm effortlessly found her early forgotten mug and chugged the rest of it. 

Sighing dreamily, she looked at the lighthearted grin on her best friend’s face and snorted “Of course not. I’m pretty sure that I knew you were gay the very next day, and I toughened it up”

His shoulders relaxed and he began laughing as well. Sonia closed her eyes for a moment to join the mirth of the moment, but when her gaze fell once again on Leon, she found his broad arms waiting for her. Yamper being the smart pup that he was, growled on cue and ran away.

The ginger moved closer and fell between Leon’s arms while the childhood friends snorted loudly “You seriously thought we had to chat about it, didn’t you?” he nodded “You gotta stop overestimating your charms, champ. You even made coffee and everything”

“Was it a good coffee at last?” Sonia was the first one to leave the floor, her hand offered to Leon and hanging for a few seconds before he took it and stood up.

“I was going to say that it was good. And the effort is adorable, Lee” she wore a goofy smile that matched Leon’s “I’m so lucky to have the best friend ever”

He got away with ruffling her hair for three solid seconds before his hand was shoved away, “Yeah, what about Nessa?”

“What?” her heart did a weird jump at the mention of her other best friend, “Nessa is-“ and her words got caught in her throat. 

Leon took the mug from the ground and left it on the table, “Anyway, I really need to make my leave. You know that Hop is probably looking for me already”

He hugged her and gave Sonia a quick lift in the air. She hung her arms on Leon and screeched as she snapped out of her trance before he left her on her own feet.

Leon made a beeline to the door saying something and waving all the way there having only yamper’s excited barking, and Sonia only returned the gesture until he was gone and out, leaving her alone. 

It wasn’t until a few minutes later while she was getting ready to make her leave as well with the pokemon dragging around her purse around, Sonia realized something, “For fuck’s sake”

She cursed Leon’s name and began carrying all the dirty wishes to the sink. Except that she heard a knock. 

Rolling her eyes, she followed after yamper to the entrance and narrowed her eyes to find-

“Nessa?” her eyes revealed her shock. She expected Leon to say he forgot something, but definitely not the gym leader in a hoodie standing there.

She waved hello but said nothing. Her eyes trailed down to the corgi currently trying to climb her legs. She pet his head before he walked away, bag and everything.

“I didn’t expect you here!” Sonia left the door completely open and embraced the woman with delight. Nessa caught her easily and hugged her tight. 

The researcher sighed blissfully while she was being tenderly swayed. The gym leader took a step back and put an arm’s length between them. Beneath the dark night, her blue eyes shone mysteriously and her skin bathed in moonlight.

Sonia tilted her head and took Nessa’s hands in her own grasp “This is a nice surprise. Do you want to come in?”

Nessa opened her mouth to speak.

“Wait, would you rather return with me? You can stay the night, actually. What do you think?” she pulled the gym leader inside and dropped her hands. Turning her back to Nessa she began searching for her keys, her bag already belonging to yamper’s theatrics.  _ Dirty dishes be damned,  _ she can do them tomorrow.

“I-“ Sonia looked at her with an honest smile, her keys jingling while she walked towards her. Nessa let the ginger grab her hand again “Sure, I would like that”

  
  


-

  
  
  
  
  


They were wide awake reaching 1 AM. Sonia was laughing while Nessa tried not to struggle too much at doing the other’s nails, but the ginger kept moving too much. Together, they had downed half of Sonia’s bottle. That same one she so jealously saved for special occasions like this one.

It wasn’t a strong booze, but they started feeling all giggly mid way their second glass. They even tried to make a swiss roll but Sonia’s oven thought better and decided to not work today. So after a quick fetch for sandwiched and lulling a pampered corgi to sleep, they conformed with cookie dough for the night. 

“I swear, Leon and I wouldn’t have worked out at the end”

“I don’t think at the beginning either” they laughed loud and unashamed. Sonia absentmindedly pulled herself closer to Nessa and their shoulders bumped together. 

“That is so true” she snorted and took deep breaths while laying her head on her friend’s shoulder. Nessa was currently laying against the bed’s footboard, so adding her own weight on her wasn’t a struggle. She lifted one of her legs and rested it between Nessa’s.

Her eyes fluttered closed while she felt her fingers combing her curls with utmost care. Nessa’s voice soothed her, even more while hearing it so close “It’s… interesting that you can be bestfriends with someone and love them with the earnest of hearts, and never fall in love with them”

She snuggled closer to the gym leader and nodded in acknowledgment “I think that’s better. You don’t have to be in love all the time to enjoy someone’s company”

“That’s… true” her fingers stopped.

Sonia felt herself drifting into sleep as she clung to Nessa, she heard her own voice saying “What about you? Are you in love?”

She was a second away into giving up and retreat to dreamland when Nessa’s answer startled her awake “I am”

The ginger peeled herself off Nessa’s and noticed that she was tense and fidgeting. Her eyes didn’t meet teal ones this time “Oh?” her voice sounded dull and Sonia felt the cookie dough settling bad on her stomach. It was probably the worse idea they could have ever had, mixing it with alcohol. 

“For a while now” she whispered. 

The professor stood up and grabbed one of her blankets before sitting down again. The night and cold started creeping on her bones, her form shaking and her ears feeling like ice. She offered Nessa to join her but the gym leader only shook her head and sat upright. Her voice trembled when she spoke, “What’s her name?”

Nessa hugged her legs and rested her cheek on her knees. Her eyes finally fell on Nessa and her gaze felt like a wild fire on Sonia’s skin. 

Sonia tilted her head in question and draped the blanket even closer to her body but there was no answer. For a whole minute they stood in silence, their eyes never looking away. After that time passed, Nessa’s face contorted in pain. 

The gym leader stood up and left her on the floor. Sonia wanted to know who, although a part of her found solace in ignorance. Either way she didn’t want to push her.

“By the way, I think I’m starting to feel a little off...” the ginger said instead. Her friend only nodded. 

  
  
  
  


That night, Sonia couldn’t fall asleep. At 5 AM sharp she felt Nessa waking up and her body weight leaving the bed. She couldn't see her from her current position, but she also couldn’t find it in herself to move. Sonia stayed as still as a statue even when she kissed her temple, or while hearing her footsteps downstairs.

The only sound following after was that of her yamper’s barks of joy short lived, because Nessa left the house immediately and the sound of the front door still echoed inside Sonia’s mind.

It wasn’t the only sound rattling in her skill though, because she had a lot time to think. And the very next day when she texted Nessa saying that they should meet later, _maybe at Captain’s Table?_

nessa🐢

sorry ): feeling sick 

Something snapped inside of her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is so looong, and half of it is not beta read but I really wanted to finish this fic. Don’t get me wrong, I did my part trying to make a good job (: so i hope you like it!

“She’s avoiding me” she muffled her words with her face against the table surface. She couldn’t see Leon in her current position, but she could feel his hands hovering around her back wondering if it was okay for physical contact in this stage. 

Either way, she didn’t care at all. 

He decided not to approach, for now.

“Why am I here?” a third voice came from the very corner of the room loud enough to be heard above Yamper’s chewing on a squeaky toy. Sonia peeked a glance through her hair at the body nearly swallowed by the bean bag. Piers stared at her with a perfect poker face.

“Well, actually…” the purple haired man scratched his neck awkwardly “We were about to watch the movie you brought but I guess we are doing this now?”

“Right, I’m the intruder. Just rub it on my face” she could have stood up and left there, but her limps didn’t answer to her. They would have to suck it up and deal with it. 

There was no comment for the tiny spare of seconds that took the professor to regain her previous sulking position. Both men exchanged glances with contrasting levels of interest. 

The only sound was the constant squeaks from the corgi until Piers joined with a nonchalant question that immediately made Leon’s face contort in pain the moment it fell from his mouth. 

“Where’s Raihan by the way?”

He lifted an eyebrow at Leon’s pleading eyes before Sonia hit the table with her fist making the pokemon bark softly “Oh” she sat cross legged on the wheelchair and pushed herself towards the center of the room and picking her pokemon up, her frown directed at Piers when she sat up again “Didn’t you know?”

He sighed and surrendered even more to the bean bag, “I guess you’re gonna tell me anyway”

“Raihan is now  _ busy” _ she emphasized the last word with a single pair of air quotes and a snarl, her other hand currently busy itself with stroking the pampered Yamper.

Leon whined “Love, you know it was a mistake. I’m sorry-“

“Oh, do I know it was a mistake” she bailed her fists in the air and glared at nothing in particular. With a low growl from her lap, her hand resumed the petting “Because I wasn’t supposed to  _ know  _ that he and Nessa are now _ the bestest  _ buddies”

Piers knew he fell straight into a trap, but he resigned already and accepted that this was how his afternoon was going to be. 

“Nessa is just feeling-” he grimaced “under the weather. He’s taking care of her”

“Mate, you’re a shitty liar” Yamper agreed with Piers with a bark and the man nodded at him.

The ginger guffawed and rolled the wheelchair towards Piers’ side “See?”

The offended man pouted and looked away without any input.

“Lee, Nessa can’t be sick. She said it was the cookie dough but guess what I noticed when I looked at the empty bag?” she waited a few seconds for a dramatic pause, Leon pointedly stared at the wall “It was  _ edible  _ dough! That’s rubbish, she’s  _ not _ sick. She has been avoiding me for three weeks!”

Leon stared back at her and hummed in thought, but before he could say anything his rotom phone chirped and floated between them “Bzzt, Raihan just sent you a picture with the zzzfollowing message: We-”

He snatched the rotom ignoring its cry of indignation and smiled sheepishly, his fingers acting quickly on its screen.

With a quick flash of orange clashing against purple, Piers yawned while the childhood friends struggled on the floor trying to get hold of Leon’s phone and Yamper claimed a spot on his lap. There were cries of pain from time to time but nothing too big so Piers would need to find a way to get up, not like the corgi would let him as he curled peacefully while he stroked under his ears.

He watched them completely unamused and appreciated not being between them because the hair pulling looked very painful. 

With a final smack on the forehead, Sonia stood up victoriously with Leon’s phone in her clasp. She immediately ran for the bathroom and locked herself even before the groaning man could react. 

He rubbed his forehead while speaking from the floor “Sonia, it’s just another selfie from Raihan”

“No! It’s not” she cried from behind the closed door “They are on Captain’s Table, I can recognize the napkin holder on the corner”

Leon sat up and threw another pleading glance at Piers. The man in question only rolled his eyes before speaking “How do you even know if he’s with Nessa?”

The sound of the door unlocking surprised them less than Sonia leaving her fortress and straight up launch herself on Piers’ bean bag nearly dropping him and her corgi on the floor. 

A phone screen was shoved on his nose with a forefront of Raihan’s toothy grin while he hugged the pokemon. He tried to understand what was going, studying the picture with eyes like saucers and a frowny Sonia to his right. 

He saw a tiny portion of the napkin holder and honestly, he wouldn’t have acknowledged it if it wasn’t for Sonia’s outburst. But he noticed nothing else “What am I looking at, exactly?” He looked down at yamper and he tilted his head in mirrored confusion.

The ginger grabbed the phone thankfully farther from Piers’ face and pointed at a stray sleeve on the table  _ that was barely visible behind Raihan  _ “This is her favorite sweater, I recognize the color. She can’t be sick if she’s there, I swear she’s avoiding me” she howled the last part and left Leon’s phone with Piers.

Dropping her dead weight on the couch, Sonia looked completely deflated hiding her face while nuzzling a cushion. Yamper licked Piers’ hands before frantically struggling with his tiny paws until he was properly released on the floor.

“That’s not true, why do you say that?” Leon walked closer to her and helped Yamper to crawl on the couch beside his trainer.

Leon thought first that the sniffles were coming from the corgi, but by the trembling of the professor’s shoulders that wasn’t the case.

“Are you- Why are you- Sonia?!” He kneeled beside her and frowned. Surprisingly, Piers joined them as he sat on the armrest. 

“Alright, it was a pain in my arse to get off that bean bag so now you’ve got to tell me what is wrong” he said with a heavy exhale following after.

Her face turned slightly and granted access to Yamper, who started licking her cheek on cue. She smiled, but her voice sounded watery when she spoke “It’s my fault”

“How come?” Leon wondered.

She sniffed loudly and carefully sat up, Yamper secured on her lap and nuzzling her hand in reassurance “I did something” both men looked at each other but thought it was better to say nothing yet “I’m not sure what but even since our last sleepover… I have felt that something is not right…”

Piers moved and sat sideways on the couch. His voice was softer this time “Oh, really? Did something happen there?”

“Not really? I don’t think so… We just did as usual and talking about stupid things” Yamper curled happily with Sonia’s hands stroking his fur with patterns “But at the end it was like something tense and awkward settled with us. She left early after that and… Our chats seem stiff and she keeps calling raincheck every time I ask her to hang out”

Piers hummed in thought before asking Leon to bring beverages for the three of them. The purple haired man was about to tell him where they are but Piers sent him a pointed look very uncharacteristically of him and he quickly left them alone. 

“There was… something though. Something that didn’t sit right and it is my fault. Maybe I’m the one to blame, or I’m the one acting weird because I keep thinking about what she said and-“

“Aight, I’m losing the plot here. You gotta explain what you mean” 

“Fine” she sighed and frowned at him “I think I’m jealous”

“Oh, do tell”

“No, really. It’s because…” something heavy and cold settled in her chest. The next words almost didn’t reach her ears, like someone else was saying them “She likes someone”

For a quick second something painful flashed across Piers’ face but he only nodded in acknowledgment.

“I don’t even know who she is. She hasn’t introduced me to anyone but my head wrapped around these scenarios where…” she pursed her lips together before grimacing at the sleeping corgi on her lap “What if, I don’t know… If she doesn’t have time for me anymore?”

“Um-”

“Or when she’s sad, or mad… or happy? She won’t come to me anymore because there is this special girl and she would be more important” 

“I-”

“Like right now. She went to Raihan and sure, they have always been great friends but there is something wrong with her and she won’t tell me. Her answers are all so dry lately, and maybe it’s me?” she covered her face with her hands and swallowed hard, a painful knot at her throat “She probably noticed my petty and selfish behavior and decided to get away from me and I won’t even blame her... but it hurts?”

“Son-”

She didn’t want to cry then, but it’s not like she would want anyone to see her like this but something inside her brain came off and the filter was gone because she could only keep rambling “I didn’t notice how much I relied on her, or how I would have someone to talk to about stupid things like Yamper chewing on plastic, or falling asleep on top of my research, or a rude trainer in her gym, a wild wishiwashi photobombing, about her bad hair days… What about video calls with us cooking or those counting how many lemon slices she squeezes on her green tea? Or or-”

As she began stuttering, Piers took his chance to speak “And what about the himbo idiot that pretends we can’t see his ridiculous bicep peeking from the doorway?” the man in question hid his arm immediately but returned shortly with a sheepish smile and no beverages “I mean, he’s your childhood best friend”

Sonia sniffed and looked at Leon while he joined her on the couch. He wiped away a stray tear and didn’t care to mask his concern “I love you Lee, but it’s not the same… Nessa is…”

“Oh, she’s what?” said Piers with annoyance. It pissed Sonia off somehow, like he couldn’t stand this anymore.

“I don’t know!” she muttered between her teeth and managed to wake Yamper up. The corgi was smart enough to understand whatever the humans did not and he ran away wailing. 

Piers let out an exasperated sigh, “You do know”

Her head started to throb and Leon trying to rub her shoulders sent an overwhelming wave down her spine, she even flinched out of his touch. He didn’t try a second time and opened his mouth to speak but Piers told him to shut up. 

Or something like that because the blood rushing towards her ears didn’t let her hear. She closed her eyes and felt them burning for a short time before she could feel her entire body relaxing. No one was speaking, her skin was warm and her heart uneasy. In these moments she could only think of Nessa and how much she missed her.

She just wanted whatever was going on to go away so she could return to their sleepover with endless laughter and cuddling, play with each other’s hair. Sonia missed her face leaning so close that she could see her eyelashes fluttering shut and her mouth twitch and hum in her sleep as she does sometimes like she was mumbling something. 

“Idiot, it’s because you love her” 

And she wanted to kiss her then. And she wanted to kiss her now, because “I love her”

There was a collective silence, except for the far noise of Yamper’s found toy. 

“I’m such an idiot, I love Nessa”

“Yeah, you are- Ouch” Piers groaned in pain with the kick on his shins from Leon. The latter wasn’t mad at all though, because he was staring at his childhood friend with an overjoyed expression.

“But she likes someone-”

“Oh bloody effing hell, Sonia. C’mon” he stood up before receiving a second hit from the muscular man “Don’t make this even more painful, it’s obviously you”

She followed after him and stood up, her eyes wild and mouth twitching “How are you so sure?”

“Love,” this time it was Leon who added “I think everyone knew but you”

“Oh fuck you all, why didn’t anyone tell me?

Piers left the room but not without his voice trailing out loud and clear “Honestly, I thought you guys were dating already until like… A month ago”

She looked at the only other left in the room “Don’t look at me like that. What are you going to do now?”

“Do?” 

He nodded, “You are going to tell her, right?” 

The ginger chewed on her lower lip and sat down again “What if she hates me now?”

**_“She doesn’t!”_ ** Piers’ agonizing screech came from the kitchen along with Yamper’s bark that seemingly agreed with him.

Her eyes pleaded with Leon for help “How should I do it?”

“Oh!” his eyes lit up and a soft smile settled on his lips “What about an Applin? I gave Rai one back when we officially started dating”

She let her weight fall on the cough “Lee, that sounds really adorable but only because Raihan uses dragon types. What could Nessa do with an Applin?” she groaned and hid her face behind her arms “Also no offense Lee, but so many people already do that and most Applin end up stranded in someone’s box”

“You didn’t have to put it like that…” the man kneeled beside her and moved her arms away so he could stare down at her hopeless expression “But aight, fair enough”

Yamper came into the room with Piers. He gave a quick glance to the childhood friends and sighed “Leon, remember how I got your Charizard?”

“The  _ illegal _ fire starter that bothered Oleana to no end?” Sonia laughed along with Leon and an overjoyed corgi in his lap.

“Seriously, how did you manage?”

A rare side smile appeared on the dark type user’s face “I have my means, and it helped me piss off Rose and his minion so it was a double win”

He shoved Sonia’s leg off the armrest before sitting on it and ignoring her pout. Instead, he slid down on the seat and let her legs rest on his lap.

“So talking about Applins,” he closed his eyes and his smile grew even bigger enough to mess with the other two “I have an idea”

  
  
  
  
  


-

  
  
  
  


Like a wall of bricks, the realization that she was in love with her best friend for who knows how long, fell on her. Also, adding to it that she was about to confess to her with Leon and Raihan’s help. 

And Piers insistence that he had enough of mutual pining, “Just get it over or I will avoid all of you at the same time, don’t test me and you know I can and will do it” dropping a pokeball on her hand a couple of days after she crashed their Midsommar watch. 

Said pokeball felt heavy inside the pocket of her oversized coat, the weight shifting with every step she took towards her destination. To distract herself she began thinking about all the things her Yamper could be doing with Hop back in the lab. They were probably having a nice game of fetch, very dangerous considering the high risk of lab instruments being made of glass.

She also remembered that Hop put those away because “We don’t even use them. Lee making coffee with them was their last hope” he said.

The professor snorted and whispered under her breath, “Well, he’s not wrong” catching a few odd glances from one of Hammerlocke’s gym trainers. They said nothing though, just let her inside… where she was supposed to meet Nessa.

Who was actually waiting for Raihan to show his face upstairs.

Definitely not her.

At all.

She climbed the stairs with wobbly legs and sweaty hands, remembering the last few conversations she had with her best friend (whom she was in love with). It was basically her trying to drag it further because Nessa always felt tired or too overwhelmed by her duties. Which wasn’t unusual, she always had a lot going on but… Even through a screen, Sonia could practically cut the tension with a knife.

Hopefully, things could only get better from here. 

The thought nearly made her cry. 

And she did cry a little, but wiped the tears away before grabbing the door knob and letting herself inside.

The first thing she saw was the easily recognizable paintings on the wall. Sonia has studied them long enough to know every scrutinizing detail, so she didn’t need to stare longer than two seconds. Not like it was a tough task, because right by their feet was Nessa sitting next to a plug fiddling with her phone. 

Her hair was completely loose, the colors blending together and she wasn't wearing makeup. There were dark circles under her eyes and dried toothpaste on her chin. She wore her favorite sweater with the washed color on the sleeve for all the use and all the years it has stayed with the gym leader. Even if it wasn’t the true, Sonia felt like she met her in that old and frayed sweater.

Nessa looked beautiful, as she always does.

The gym leader snuck a glance at her for a couple of seconds looking completely unbothered by the other’s sudden presence. She then returned to her phone.

She was about to ask but Nessa beat her, “Raihan is really bad at lying and also he hardly comes here. You are the only person I know that would willingly hang out here”

“And yet, here you are” her words rushed out of her mouth before she could think them through. She mentally face palmed herself, her grin quickly faltering while Nessa put her phone down and blinked at her.

Sonia averted her eyes and wiped her sweaty palms on the sides of her coat, a reminder that the pokeball was sitting there. Nessa snorted very loudly before giggling.

Teal eyes opened wide following the motion of Nessa’s hand beside her asking for her friend to sit down too. 

The ginger didn’t wait to be asked twice and eagerly complied, their shoulders bumping together. 

A long pause settled between them, but for now it wasn’t awkward. The air didn’t feel thick and suffocating, Sonia could breathe the lingering smell of Nessa’s shampoo as her head rested on the ginger’s shoulder.

She practiced a few times what to say but after torturing Yamper for so long, she decided to improvise and adapt. 

So she started with tackling the Copperajah in the room intelligently, “You love me” her voice echoing against the walls.

It wasn’t even a question, but a statement. Nessa didn’t react or flinch. Instead she just clung to it completely raw and unprepared “I do”

The ginger did react, her shoulders bumping harshly against her friend’s.

“I don’t expect you to like me back. I will get over it but, I really need some time” she sighed and stood up “I’m sorry I have been so distant lately”

“You don’t have to apologize because I get it” Sonia grabbed her hand and pulled her down making her turn around and kneel. 

Her blue eyes shifted nervously but they didn’t dare meet Sonia’s. It didn’t matter though, because she only needed her to hear.

“I know I have been hurting you, and being so oblivious is not an excuse. I’m so sorry, Nessa” she clasped her hands on the gym leader’s and lifted one of her hands close to her chest.

“No, It’s okay-“ she tried to free herself but Sonia managed strength enough to keep her close, her hand now above her heart.

It was beating wildly, hammering her ribcage and threatening to break it “I didn’t know. I really didn’t and that’s the worst thing because I really should have known”

She finally looked at her, eyebrows knit together and her lips trembling “Sonia, really you don’t have to do this. I’m a big girl, I can get over it”

“I don’t want you to, though” her own heart skipped a beat, and she wondered if Nessa could feel it. Her skin was on fire while the other looked ever paler by the second “I do know now, it took me a while but please stay and hear me out”

The ginger took a deep breath and trusted that when she released her hands, Nessa would still be there. And of course she didn’t run away, but every muscle of her body was ready to flee anytime. 

She reached down her pocket looking for the cold surface of the pokeball, gingerly grabbing it and lifting it between them. Both pair of eyes suddenly focused on the steel sphere that kept Sonia’s heart.

Quite literally.

She asked her to hit the button for a flash of light to emerge out of it and produce the silhouette of the water pokemon.

Rotom activated immediately by the closeness of a foreign pokemon, its Dex function taking the best of it “A new pokemon registered! Zzzt… Luvdisc, the rendezvous pokemon. It lives in warm seaszzz in the Hoenn region primarily. It is said that a couple finding this Pokémon will be blessed with eternal love zzzt”

The pokemon shifted warily between them, Nessa’s eyes completely captivated by it. Maybe she didn’t manage a surprise factor at her arrival, but now she has definitely gotten her undivided attention.

The floating ghost returned to its previous spot with Sonia. It was her cue to elaborate “Well, Rotom stole my line but yeah. I… Leon said this thing about Applin and then I said to him that it wasn’t the greatest ideas because you are not a grass  _ or  _ a dragon type trainer and then Piers-”

The poor heart-shaped pokemon looked at her with confusion like it hurt herself, a seconds later retreating to her pokeball in a second flash of white light. Serves her right. 

“I thought it was a really good idea too, because you specialize on water type and I know it’s illegal and definitely selfish to gift pokemon but I really wanted to try something special and-“

“Why?” Nessa whispered, every nerve of her body on edge. She wasn’t smiling, far from it “Sonia, what are you trying? I hope it’s not pity”

“No! Nothing like that, Nessa…” she groaned, the words stuck in her throat.  _ Just say it, bloody hell. _

“I love the pokemon, I appreciate the gesture and accept to be her trainer but I really want to know what does it mean” she worried her lower lip and stood up. She didn’t move away, not yet. But her patience was wearing thin.

“I have something really easy to say but for some reason I keep struggling with it because I’m scared, which is really stupid but I’m really stupid anyway because I should have noticed and I didn’t”

She could have grown frustrated towards her and left, and the ginger would understand, but she didn’t. Her eyes softened and her fingers began tracing soothing shapes on her skin while her own fingers tightened around the pokeball, “Sonia…” she muttered slowly.

The way she said it was enough to rile her up, because this is what she wanted. Somehow she always wanted it, but nobody rattled her brain hard enough to put the pieces together. It has come to this, unknowingly hurting each other to finally find out “That I love you. I really do, I have for a long time… I didn’t know, I don’t know how I didn’t”

Nessa stopped every motion, seemingly experiencing a shortcut on her own while the gears turned.

“So not only accept the Luvdisc but accept my feelings? I-If you want to because I’m in love with you and constantly tripping and making a fool of myself so please make me stop already” she grimaced and felt the shame settling in her bones.

The gym leader closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Her muscles relaxed, even her jaw unclenched and she leaned closer to the professor “Alright”

“Alright? I-“ Nessa closed the gap between them and made her stop. The water trainer shivered as she touched the other’s lips and managed to send a jolt down Sonia’s body. Teal eyes fluttered shut while eagerly reacting to the kiss and caressing her knuckles on Nessa’s skin below her chin. 

Her fist relaxed and her fingers draped along her jaw, moving farther away while being kissed and brushing her dark way away from her shoulders. She did the same with her other hand but quicker, her arms now hugging the other while Nessa did the same leaving goosebumps throughout all the trail from her hips to the small of her back and how she traced up her spine.

It was feverish and very clumsy but they never let go, they couldn’t let go. It was mutual, their hearts would burst anytime and it didn’t matter because  _ this was real. This was happening _ .

_ I love, and she loves me. She’s hugging me tight, close, so safe and welcoming. And I love her so much…  _ Nessa broke the kiss and began pecking the tip of her nose, the bridge between her eyebrows, her eyelids and the tears gathered on her eyelashes. She kissed her cheeks, littered with freckles and her love. She kissed her chin and down her neck, she nuzzled her nose against her skin and her body gave up while her shape fit perfectly against her lover’s.

The pokeball rested on the floor beside them, not forgotten at all but momentarily. Just for a few minutes, that’s all they needed to believe that this was real. It happened and it will happen again, because  _ she’s mine and I’m hers.  _

_ And I love her, I know now. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted to finish this one because I already have another idea for a fic with these two sapphics, and Im kinda in love with it because its an AU about witchcraft. It could also be a spicier one but im not so sure though, we shall see how it goes.


End file.
